The Egotistic Red Head, known as Sasori
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: Awai Mizuro has to deal with a sertain egotistic red head. SasorixOC Sasori/OC Please Read and tell me what ya think. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: I was bored, so I decide, "What the hey, why not write a random SasorixOC one-shot?" And that's how this was born. Enjoy. READ IT NOW!**

**Hidan: You have ta do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: Yup.**

**Siyui: I do? Well… Someone do it. **

**Everyone: …**

**Siyui: Geez, I'll do it. I, Siyui no Akatsuki, do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Seriously. If I did, I would have 3 kajillion dollars, a giant life-size version of Sasori, and my own house. But, sense I have none of those things, I do not own Naruto. Get over it. On the bright side, however, I do own Awai, and her personality, which bears a dangerous similarity to mine. Now, on with the random story… OF YOUTH!**

**Sasori: Never do that again.**

**Siyui; Aw, shut up. Anyway, I need yall to tell me if I should write the companion story to this, because it's been on my mind for a LONG time.**

**_ __ __ _ ___ ___ ____ ___ _ __ _ _ _ __ __ _____ __ ___ ___ **

Awai walked down the dark hallways that were the Akatsuki hideout. Ever since the Akatsuki had kidnapped her to be in it, she had gotten lost in the hideout's illustrious hallways.

"Why are these hallways so dang long?" She asked herself, rubbing her head out of exasperation. "And Sasori just had to dump me at the training grounds? I swear the idiot is getting more conceited every second…"

"Who's getting more conceited every second, Awai?" A smooth voice asked Awai, a hint of a smirk in its voice. Awai turned around to look at Sasori's smirking face.

"I wasn't talking to you, o great Sasori." She said, sarcasm coating her words. Sasori lifted an eyebrow, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Actually, I prefer Sasori-dono," I he stated, knowing it got on her nerves, "by the way, who were you talking to? Please tell me you aren't going schizophrenic on us like Zetsu."

"Don't worry, I'm not going schizophrenic, Sasori-_dono_." She said, stressing _dono_. She started walking towards her room, well, where she _thought_ was her room.

"Wrong way, genius." Awai looked back at Sasori, and then started walking the way Sasori came from, making sure to hide her blush from Sasori using a veil of brown hair, but to no avail.

"Oh? Is the majestic Awai _blushing_? Now _this_ is rare." He walked in front of her to get a good look at her blushing face, but then she turned away from him.

"Take a picture; it lasts longer." She said a slight harshly, hanging her head down and stopping. Sasori just loved bringing out this side of her; it was quite entertaining.

"I would, but I don't seem to have a camera, so I'll just have to look at you." He said, boldly reaching out and tilting her chin up, so that the hair that was concealing her face was pushed to the side. She started blushing even worse, because of the sudden contact. Even though she would NEVER admit it, she had a little crush on Sasori. But if she told his egocentric face, she'd never hear the end of it.

"It seems your blush got worse… What's wrong, Awai?" He said, still with that stupid smirk on his face. The worst part about her crush on Sasori is that he probably _knew_ about it. He kept smiling, forcing her to look at him. Awai, whose face was heating up even more every minute, had to get out of there. Suddenly, and to Sasori's surprise, she bolted down the hallway in the opposite direction of where she was supposed to go.

_I have to go outside… dang hideout! I can't even remember— _"Oof…" Because she wasn't paying attention, she ran into a brick wall, known to most people as Hoshigaki Kisame, and fainted at the instant collision. Kisame looked down at her, just as Sasori ran up.

"Wha…?" was all Kisame could say in reaction to the fainted Awai. Sasori sighed and then picked up Awai bridal-style.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Sasori stated, turning around and walking away. As he watched Sasori's retreating figure, the Shark-nin smiled. _Sasori's becoming more and more attached to that girl… It's obvious he has feelings for her, and vice versa, but if they know it themselves is unknown…_

**_ __ __ _ ___ ___ ____ ___ _ __ _ _ _ __ __ _____ __ ___ ___ Now it's first person! Yay! Clap!**

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing I was in a white room. I saw red hair, and I guessed that it was Sasori. I sat up and scoffed. Sasori was sleeping, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Wow, Sasori. I never thought you slept, looking so peaceful, at that… you look kinda…" I was just about to say _cute_, but stopped myself, feeling the blush come across my face.

"I'm not asleep. You, of all people, should know I don't sleep." Sasori said, cracking an eye open, showing a hint of that ever-present smirk on his face. I pouted, because I knew he had known that I would say something like that. Then I thought about something else.

"Wait, why am I in here?" Sasori opened both of his eyes now and uncrossed his arms.

"You were running away from me, and then you ran into Kisame." He said smugly. Then I remembered why I was running away from him, so I did something so childish, I'm surprised that I'm not beneath it. I gave him The Cold Shoulder. Yes. The Cold Shoulder. I lay back down and turn away from him, huffing. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh? The Cold Shoulder, is it?" I huffed again. I hate him. Or do I…?

"Go and fester in your stupid ego shack…" I grumbled lazily. I heard him laugh again. I bounded up and pointed at him.

"See, there you go again, being all… Sasori like." I lamely finished.

"Oh, and am I suppose to be all Kisame like?" He said, smirking. I huffed, again.

"Ya know what I think?"

"I told you, each time you think, something bad happens. You really need to stop doing that." I disregarded his comment, and continued.

"You need to stop festering in your ego hut of doom and get a life!"

"Wasn't _you_ who told me to go in there? And wasn't a shack before? When did it become the 'ego hut of doom'? Next you're going to say it's an igloo…" he said with mock exasperation.

"If the so-called igloo was built, you'd melt it with all of your hotheaded egotistical-ness!" I said, well, rather,_ shouted_. Unaffected, he smirked.

"Plus, even if I need to 'get a life', as you put it, you probably need to get one more than I do." He said smugly. I growled, and then smashed my head back into the pillow.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with you…" I whispered quietly into the pillow. Then I realized, as cheesy as it may sound, Sasori is what makes my life worth living. It's just like people say. I can't live with him, but I can't live without him. I can't believe it, but… I probably… I probably love Sasori… I sighed into the pillow, then pulled my self up on the bed and swung my legs so I was sitting on the bed, facing the ever-so-smug Sasori. I got up, and, being me, I fall forward, landing right on Sasori. Well, his lips. We were just… there, stunned and kissing, until Sasori decide to wrap his arms around my waist. And, when the moment couldn't get any better, I heard somebody laugh.

"Finally, un! We were all waiting for you guys to get a move on with your relationship, un!"

"Yeah, we thought you'd never kiss her…"

"Hidan, you owe me five bucks."

"What? Dammit…"

"Hidan, you owe me money too."

"I owe you too, Itachi? Dammit…" Sasori broke away, glaring at Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Itachi as he held onto my waist protectively. I blushed, and then thought, when did he get like this?

"You all… Leave. **Now**." He growled at them. Hidan held up his hands protectively.

"Hey! We'll leave yall to you're make-out session…"

"**Leave**." Kisame, who came out of nowhere, pushed all of them out of the room and closed the door. Sasori sighed, and then turned back to me. Before I could say anything, he kissed me again quickly.

"Finally… You don't know how long I've wanted to do that…" he whispered. I smiled. Then hugged him.

"Sasori?" I pushed back a little bit, so I could see his face.

"…Hmm?"

"You still have the biggest ego I've ever seen. Actually, it's so big; it needs to be destroyed with a giant five-ton wreaking ball!"

"… Shut up." I laughed.

"Fine… Igloo destroying egotistic red head." Sasori smiled.

"You owe me another ten bucks Hidan." Itachi stated. Sasori's eye twitched.

"**SHUT UP AND GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!**" Ah, life.

**A/N: And there it is. Do ya like it? Please tell me. I value your feedback. Do you want me to turn this into a story? Tell me. If you want e to do it, I'll do it!**

**Sasori: -blush-**

**Awai: … Sasori does have a big ego.**

**Sasori: Shaddup.**

**Siyui: Anyway read and review people. Please. Each review ensures you a Sasori plushie package. Includes: Sasori poster, plushie, life-size cardboard cut out, and the real Sasori himself.**

**Sasori: DON'T AUCTION ME OFF!**

**Awai: YEAH! DON'T AUCTION MY SASORI OFF!**

**Siyui: Getting possessive, hmm? Anywho, sorry people. You can't have the real Sasori. He seems to be Awai's. Buh bye.**

**THE END!**

**Kakashi: Hey yall.**

**Siyui: What the heck are you doing here after THE END?!**

**Kakashi: Living. Reading a book. Drinking milk.**

**Siyui: Er, okay. Continue.**

**THE END YOU DOUCHE WAFFLES!**

**(Siyui: H-hai…)**

**THANK YOU.**

**(Siyui: You're welcome.)**

**END END END END END END END END END!**


End file.
